x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Dance
Summery The X-Men have woken early for a meeting with Forge. On their way to elevator, Rogue asks Kitty if she's asked Lance to the dance since they were up late talking on the phone. Kitty says no, citing what everyone will think. She turns the tables on Rogue by asking if she's asked Scott to the dance. Rogue balks at it, since the last time she danced with someone; he was nearly put into a coma. They hold the door for Jean, who reminds them on the way down that they all need to be there for Kurt's test: something Rogue has heard before. Jean tells Kitty that Duncan already bought the tickets for them to go to the dance, but Jean says that she may have to disappoint him. In the Danger Room, Forge boasts that his new invention will increase Kurt's teleporting abilities to near limitless range. Kurt reminds him that max range is two miles, but Forge is confident. Forge tells Kurt to shoot for his old lab at the school. Kurt goes through the other dimension and thinks he saw something. Arriving in Forge's lab, Kurt's ecstatic and teleports back to the institute, not knowing the rift he created didn't close properly. The school is plastered with posters and signs for the Sadie Hawkins Dance. There, Kurt describes his experience to Scott and Jean and that he can't wait to go back. Jean leaves, but wants to talk to Scott at lunch in the Quad. Kurt believes Jean will ask Scott to the dance at lunch, but he believes Duncan's taking her. He asks Kurt if Amanda, a girl in his math class, is going to ask him today. Kurt knows she likes him through her friends, but says she's too shy. Kitty confronts Lance at the water fountain and the two share an awkward moment. Kitty asks Lance to the dance, and he says he'll think about it. After a moment, he says yes; and in celebration, accidentally causes a small earthquake. In math, Kurt and Amanda glance at each other before the bell. As he's leaving, Amanda wonders aloud if anyone's asked him to the dance yet. After a few tense moments, Amanda asks Kurt who says yes. Both are dumbstruck and Amanda promises to call Kurt later. At the institute, Forge, Xavier, and Wolverine go over the data from Kurt's jump. Forge and Xavier discover that besides a toxic atmosphere, there are organic molecules present. Wolverine looks at the tape and sees a creature in the shadows. Xavier feels the creature poses a threat to Kurt, and Wolverine recommends going with Kurt on the next trip. Back at school, Kurt is freaking out about Amanda being close to him. Spyke points out that if they hold hands, she'll feel two furry fingers. Kurt almost calls it off, but Scott intervenes by telling him to wear gloves. Kurt's weary of the advice, but Scott tells him to make up the excuse of a rash and that his excuse of the sunglasses is an eye condition. Spyke points out Jean moving in on Scott, but Taryn sweeps in and asks Scott to the dance. Rogue and her friend, Risty, are watching this, and Risty recommends the two go to the dance. She reluctantly agrees as the rift down in Forge's lab grows and a creature almost escapes. After school, Taryn tells her friends how excited she is to be going with Scott. They see Jean, who gives them the cold shoulder. Her friends point out her jealousy, but Taryn points out that Jean's had plenty of chances at Scott. At the Brotherhood House, the gang is giving Lance a hard time about going to the dance with Kitty. Blob and Toad boast they wouldn't be caught dead at the dance, but Tabitha (Boom Boom) says she was thinking about asking Blob. Toad volunteers to go, and Pietro calls it pathetic. He claims Tabitha is too slow for him and that he can dance with four girls at the same time. Tabitha declares everyone's going, which cheers Lance up. At the institute, everyone else sees the data from Kurt's jump. Xavier wants to run more tests, but Kurt doesn't want to. Forge points out that he's jumped countless times before and the creatures haven't bothered him before. Wolverine comforts Kurt by telling him that he'll join him on the next test. In the Danger Room, Kurt and Wolverine prepare for the jump and Kurt chooses his destination: the gym so he can see the dance decorations. In the other dimension, they see creatures running around, and they see Kurt and Wolverine. They attack and are cornered. Just before the creatures move in for the kill, the rift opens and spits Kurt and Wolverine out in the gym. Kurt is traumatized by the jump and Wolverine calls for a ride since they're not teleporting back. Neither notices a small rift in the gym. On the ride back, Kurt refuses to make anymore jumps. Forge pleads his case, but Xavier states that Kurt won't be put in any more danger. Forge apologizes and Wolverine asks what the odds are of a creature following Kurt back into our world. Forge states that the only way that could happen is if Kurt's dimensional gates didn't fully close and the odds are slim. At the dance, Principal Kelly watches over the students and Tabitha, Blob, and Toad all see Pietro come in with four girls. A slow dance starts and Kurt apologized to Amanda for getting a rash the day of the dance. Amanda doesn't mind and is really happy Kurt came with her. Duncan is too busy with his jock friends and Jean is left watching Scott uncomfortably dancing with Taryn. Risty tells her she should be dancing with Scott, and Jean points out that at least Scott would at least dance with her. Rogue shows up and Risty leaves with her. Down in Forge's lab, the rift expands enough for a creature to emerge, who immediately leave the lab. In the gym, Amanda confesses that she knows Kurt's secret. Kurt denies it, but Amanda tells him that she'll wait until he's ready to tell her. In the Danger Room, Forge, Xavier and Wolverine are storing equipment when a rift opens in the Danger Room. All three are shocked to see a creature emerge. Back at the high school, Toad and Blob are exhausted from dancing with Tabitha. They see the creature that emerged from the lab as Tabitha comes out of the bathroom. She sees it right before it pounces. In the gym, Lance and Kitty are enjoying themselves when the rift opens up between them. Two creatures emerge and the rest of the students run for it. One creature goes for Kitty, but it passes through her. It gets back up and makes its way to Scott and Taryn. Scott blasts it into the deejay's table. The second creature is going for Duncan and his gang when Jean uses her telekinesis to stop it and slam it into the basketball hoop. It gets up, and Jean throws it into a set of tables. Lance creates an earthquake to slow the first creature down. Kurt and Amanda are cornered by the second creature. Amanda begs him to make them disappear, which he does as the second creature pounces and hits the bleachers. They reappear in the hallway and Kurt gets Amanda out of the school, telling her they have a lot to t alk about. Out front, Xavier, Wolverine, and Forge arrive. Wolverine and Forge run into the school with Forge's device from Middleverse. Risty and Rogue come across a creature moving in on a couple. Rogue gets its attention and Risty hits it with a fire extinguisher. The creature begins to chase them, and Forge sends it home just before it overtakes them. Scott, Jean, Spyke, Lance, and Kitty tell them that that takes care of the two from the gym and they go off looking for any others. Risty asks Rogue who the guy with the ray gun was (Forge). Rogue tells her it's a long story. Searching the school, Scott, Jean, Spyke, Kitty, Lance, and Forge comes across Tabitha, Blob, and Toad; who are sitting on one of the creatures. Toad recognizes Forge's ray gun and Forge sends it home. Lance, Tabitha, Blob, and Toad watch the X-Men leave. Kurt and Amanda are walking and he asks her how long she knew. She explains that she found out a few months ago (During Shadowed Past). She asks to see his true form, and he reluctantly agrees. He shuts off his holo-watch and she reveals blue is her favorite color. He offers to take her to the ice-cream shop and she says she's buying. The episode ends with Kurt saying, "An offer you may regret," and the two disappear. Quotes Rogue: Not enough sleep. You and Lance were on the phone until 1:30! So, did you ask him? Kitty: No, you know what everyone around here would think! Rogue: Who cares! Kitty: Did you ask Scott? Better hurry up before Jean moves in. Kurt Ack. I feel like such a dork. I mean, getting a rash the day of the dance. Must be my nerves. Amanda: I think they make you look handsome and debonair. Kurt: Really? You don't think they make me look like a butler or something? Taryn's Friend: Oh, whoa! Did you see that? She's, like, so jealous of you! (Taryn and friends all laugh) Taryn: Yeah! But it's her own fault. She's had plenty of chances at Scott. Trivial Notes * First appearance of Amanda Sefton * When Rogue and her friend Risty are rescued from the inter-dimensional creature by the X-Men, Risty (Mystique in disguise) shows an attraction to Forge. This may be a reference to the comics, in which Forge and Mystique briefly had an affair. * This episode along with "Retreat," "Hex Factor," and "Day of Reckoning I Part 1 & 2" are available on the DVD X-Men Evolution: Mystique's Revenge. * The scene Amanda described seeing Kurt in his true form in was from "Shadowed Past" * Some of the classic limits on Nightcrawler's powers are explicitly stated, including the 2 mile distance limit and his need for a visualization of his arrival. (Of course, this raises the question of how he teleported into the vault in the previous episode, "Mindbender" Questions